tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Iveco
| industry = Manufacturing | products = Commercial vehicles, Diesel engines | revenue = € 11,196 million (2007) | homepage = Iveco.com }} Iveco is an Italian truck, bus, and diesel engine manufacturer, based in Turin, Italy. It is a subsidiary of the Fiat Group, and produces around 200,000 commercial vehicles and 460,000 diesel engines annually, and for the year ended 2007 the company had Euro 11,196 million in sales (revenues). The name is an acronym for I'ndustrial '''Ve'hicle 'Co'rporation, an alliance among European commercial vehicle manufacturers such as Fiat (including Officine Meccaniche (OM) and Lancia), Unic and Magirus. Today the company is a significant player in the medium-duty commercial vehicle and engine markets, and is near the top for sales of passenger transport and 3.5 ton light vehicles. Iveco became the All Blacks' global sponsor in January 2007. History The company is dominated by Fiat Group, and was created on 1st January 1975 by Fiat manager and mechanical engineer Bruno Beccaria (1915-2001) through the merger of five companies operating in Italy, France and Germany; Fiat Veicoli Industriali (located in Turin), OM (Brescia), Lancia Veicoli Speciali (Bolzano), Unic (Trappes) and Magirus (Ulm). Iin 1985, Iveco and NAC (Nanjing Automobile (Group) Corporation) in Nanjing, China enter into a technology transfer agreement for the production of light commercial vehicles in China. 1986 saw the formation of the 50/50 joint venture Iveco Ford Truck Ltd. with Ford in the United Kingdom.http://www.fiatindustrial.com/en-US/group/history/iveco/Pages/iveco_1985_1994.aspx In 1990, Iveco acquired 60% of ENASA, a leading truck manufacturer and makers of Pegaso brand of commercial vehicles in Spain. This marked a very important step in the history of Iveco since it became a local brand in all the leading European markets. With this acquisition, Iveco expanded its manufacturing locations to Barcelona, Valladolid and Madrid in Spain. Numerous important steps have marked its evolution since then. In 1995, in Argentina, Fiat V.I. changed to Iveco Argentina S.A. In its early years, the company focused on rationalizing, integrating and optimizing the various manufacturing and commercial structures that had been independent until then, and the first centralized functional structure emerged. From a marketing viewpoint, these years saw the launch of the Daily (1978), the Turbo (1981) and the Turbostar (1984), three vehicles that symbolized Iveco's entrepreneurial success in Europe. Iveco had to overcome a crisis in the early 1990s, a new period of change began, fueled by increasingly fierce competition. In order to respond more effectively to the growing specialization of the market, Iveco broke its structure down into specialist corporate units that addressed specific customers divided by product type. In those years, the company continued to boost its strategic presence in the world. In 1992 Iveco purchased the Italian company, International Trucks Australia Limited, which still plays a very important role in the Pacific Rim. CAMIVA of Chambéry, France was purchased from Renault in 1996. And '''Iveco Mercosul was created in Brazil in 1997, an essential base for manufacturing and distribution operations all over South America. Iveco Magirus, CAMIVA and Iveco Mezzi Speciali are brought together to form the new Iveco Eurofire group, which is joined by the Austrian company Löhr.http://www.fiatindustrial.com/en-US/group/history/iveco/Pages/iveco_1995_2004.aspx In 1995 the EuroClass luxury coach was voted International Coach of the Year, and in 1999 Iveco and Renault decided to combine their efforts in the public transport field by merging their respective bus operations. This merger included companies such as Heuliez and Karosa, and the result was Irisbus, one of the major manufacturers in the passenger transport sector, which was further strengthened by the acquisition of the Hungarian company Ikarusbus. Constantly growing attention was paid in those years to the integration of products and services, both to respond comprehensively to customers' requirements and to combat the extremely cyclic nature of the automotive market. This strategy led to the creation of Transolver in 1997, which took Iveco into the world of financial services. On the commercial front, in 1998 the EuroCargo, which was sold in over ninety countries and led the market in Italy, the United Kingdom, Spain, Bulgaria and Slovenia, was voted the "Best Imported Truck" in Germany. In 2000 it was the light segment that won awards, when the Daily was voted "International Van of the Year", and the one-millionth vehicle left the assembly line. In 2006 it was produced the Ducato and the Scudo. In 2007 it produced the Fiorino. Today Iveco has 49 factories, 15 research and development facilities, 840 dealers, 31,000 employees, and is in 19 countries. 40% of the engines Iveco manufactures go to Iveco vehicles, 60% are sold as OEM units for automotive, industrial, agricultural, marine, and power generation applications. It is a major European producer of fire-fighting vehicles. In 2007, Iveco announced plans to reenter the United States truck market. In Chongqing, China, Iveco and SAIC set up a new joint venture, SAIC Iveco Hongyan.http://www.fiatindustrial.com/en-US/group/history/iveco/Pages/iveco_2005_2010.aspx In 2011, Fiat demerged the truck group (Iveco), heavy duty engines (Fiat Powertrain Technologies) and agricultural group (CNH Global) into Fiat Industrial. Engine production Iveco produces engines in three plants: SOFIM Foggia, Italy (8140-series), IVECO SpA Turin, Italy (8000 and NEF-series) and Bourbon-Lancy, France (Cursor-series). Sofim company was bought by Iveco in 1981. Electric vehicles Iveco is making hybrid electric vehicles. This includes http://www.iveco.com/en-us/PressRoom/PressRelease/Pages/1073760043.aspx: * Iveco Civis, tram on tyres http://www.fiatgroup.com/en-us/shai/banns/form20f/Documents/2001_FORM%2020F.pdf. In service in Rouen and Clermont-Ferrand (France) and Las Vegas, Nevada (USA). * Iveco EuroPolis hybrid (midibus): Siemens electric motor and Exide led gel batteries. * Trolleybuses Iveco Cristalis and Iveco Citelis Brands * Iveco - light, medium, and heavy commercial vehicles ** Daily (2.8 - 6.5 t GVW) ** EuroCargo (6.5 - 18 t GVW) ** Stralis (40 t GVW) ** Massif 4x4 off-road vehicle, a rebadged Santana PS-10 with facelift by Ital Design ** Acco (Australia only, medium weight) ** PowerStar (Australia only, heavy prime mover) ** Trakker (over 72 t CNG, Gross Combination Weight) * Iveco Powertrain - engines: automotive, industrial, agricultural, marine, and power generation * Iveco Magirus - fire-fighting applications **'Iveco Ford Truck' - Now Iveco Limited (Iveco's UK Division). Iveco Ford Truck produced the Cargo, the UK market leader for many years built in Langley, Slough on which the current EuroCargo was based ** Lohr Magirus ** Iveco Mezzi Speciali ** CAMIVA in France - Chambéry, Iveco EuroFire - fire-fighting applications * Iveco DVD (Defence Vehicle Division) **LMV - wheeled multi-role light vehicle developed by Iveco DVD of Bolzano ** 40.10WM 4X4 off-road military truck - light armored vehicle based on the Daily, includes semi-armored and fully-armored variants. Also produced in China by Naveco as the Nanjing NJ2046. Western Star built copies for the Canadian Forces 1993-1997 * Astra S.p.A. - heavy-duty trucks, all-terrain rigid dump-truck, articulated dump-truck, quarry-construction site vehicles, in Italy * Pegaso-ENASA in Spain (brand defunct) * Seddon Atkinson - special-purpose construction and waste collection vehicles - United Kingdom (brand defunct) * Trucks and Bus Company - Libyan joint venture * Otoyol - medium commercial vehicles Eurocargo 1st version, in Turkey. * Naveco - China joint venture Iveco NAC, Iveco Daily. * Irisbus - minibuses, citybuses, GT and intercity coaches (previously under "Iveco" brand) ** Eurobus (discontinued) ** TurboCity (discontinued) ** See Irisbus for Irisbus's buses and "Iveco" buses rebranded as Irisbus product. Iveco also produces many types of vehicle specific to certain countries. These include the PowerStar and Acco brands listed above, which are continued from original models produced by International Trucks Australia Limited. Iveco vehicles See also * List of Truck Manufacturers * List of Engine Manufacturers * List of Bus Manufacturers References Wikipedia for base article External links * The official Iveco Web site ** Engines ** Astra ** Irisbus ** Iveco UK Website ** Iveco Argentina Website Category:CNH Industrial Category:Component suppliers Category:Bus manufacturers of Italy Category:Engine manufacturers of Italy Category:Motor vehicle manufacturers of Italy Category:Truck manufacturers of Italy Category:Truck manufacturers of Brazil Category:Truck manufacturers of France Category:Truck manufacturers of Australia Category:Iveco Category:Fiat Group Category:Companies of Italy